


Are Toys Meant to be Shared?

by eggmyung



Series: Requested Smut Scenarios [2021] [4]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dildos, Egg vibrators, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Orgy, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexy, Urethral Play, Vibrators, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggmyung/pseuds/eggmyung
Summary: Myungjun loves sex toys as much as he loves singing that he bought various toys for himself but ended up letting astro use it and now it's normal in their everyday lives.
Relationships: ASTRO Ensemble/Everyone
Series: Requested Smut Scenarios [2021] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089854
Kudos: 20





	Are Toys Meant to be Shared?

**Author's Note:**

> To whoever requested this, tysm for requesting. 🥵🥵

Requested Scenario: One member of ASTRO orders various sex toys and all of ASTRO uses them everywhere; in their dorm, car and even while on vlives.

* * *

  
Eversince Myungjun bought various sets of sex toys from smallest to biggest and brought them to the dorm, the rest of astro couldn't stop using them that all of the sex toys were scattered everywhere. You'd see a massive 8 inch dildo on the living room dripping with cum, anal beads at the kitchen's counter, cock rings on display above the television and even vibrating butt plugs and egg vibrators are in their car. Sometimes they pass each other in the dorms with some sex toys in them, some comes home weak after cumming in their car. Tonight wasn't any different. Eunwoo walks out of his room undeniably hard with a cock ring looking for Bin because the last time he saw the egg vibrators was when Bin was a whining mess on the dining table. 

"Bin, where're the egg vibs?" He asks as his cock drips precum while walking towards the younger. 

"Egg vibs? I think Sanha's using them in his room right now.." Bin replies casually while inserting a thin metal stick in his cock. "Damn, Eunwoo you should try urethral play sometime—fucking feels so good. How did MJ hyung knew about this stuff?" 

Eunwoo chuckled shaking his head and made his way to Sanha, they have a lot of egg vibrators, maybe seven or eight of them as far as he remembers that's why he wonders why he hasn't seen one in their dorm. He's not that far on Sanha's door when he started to hear loud moans and whimpers coming from it. He knocks and reveals Sanha whimpering on his bed, his back arched and his cock squirting cum as his ass were full of the egg vibrators he was looking for.

"H-hyung— h-help—" Sanha weakly called, hips bucking as he spurts more cum. "Pull— h-hmmnggh–"

"I can't understand you.. what is it?" Eunwoo raised his brow.

"C-can't p-pull— h-help—" Sanha spreads his shaking legs to show his hyung that he was too weak to pull the set of vibrators inside him. Eunwoo rolled his eyes and pulled the egg vibrators one by one, making Sanha whine out loud.

"SANHA YOU'RE TOO LOUD!" Minhyuk from the living room groaned making Sanha pout at Eunwoo. 

"It's okay, baby.. Minhyuk might be having a hard time pushing that dildo in him that's why he's pissed." They both chuckled "and why the hell were you using all of these, anyway? I was looking for two!"

"I thought I could handle all eight eggs in me, I came twice already but after cumming intensely the third time, I thought I should pull it out as I can feel myself getting weak.. I couldn't pull it out.. My hands were shaking and these stupid eggs suddenly felt too strong that I can't pull them, can't even reach to turn them off!!" 

"Because you got sensitive, dimwit. You're lucky I was looking for this. Go and rest so you could clean up. You're a mess." Eunwoo got the egg vibrators and went to their bathroom to clean them thoroughly 

"egg vibs on the counter! I'm using two, don't come in my room disturbing me." Eunwoo shouted so that everyone hears.

"Shut up, h-hyung!" Minhyuk groaned trying to push the five inch dildo in his ass in the living room. "F-fuck how the hell does the seven inch dildo fit in MJ hyung's ass? Five is already hard enough to use." 

"That's because you gotta stretch your hole thoroughly before pushing a dildo in. Also, you might want to pour more lube on that thing. Your coat amount is too.... little.." Myungjun, who just came back to the dorm, chuckled bending down to help Minhyuk settle himself on the dildo he was focused on using, pouring some more lube and massaging the younger's hole. 

"A-ahh s-shit h-hyung—"

"Breathe, idiot! Relax your ass and breathe— there.. see? It's slowly going in.." Myungjun stood up and shuffled Minhyuk's hair as he saw Minhyuk slowly bouncing on it.

"Oh hyung! You're home– what the hell is that in your hand? Another toy??" Bin called from the kitchen. Myungjun looked at him and laughed seeing how sweaty he is and his chest full of cum.

"Yeah another toy—oh god fuck!" Myungjun fell on his knees as his plug started to vibrate in him. "J-JINWOO C-CUT IT OUT— FUCK—" 

Jinwoo walked in with a remote in his hand smirking. "I was having a vlive a while ago in our car on the way home and you used a bullet vib on me.. Arohas might think I was sick and they might get worried." 

"J-jinwoo— d-damn it! I'm sensitive from cumming too! You had your revenge in the car after you dropped the live— I'm sorry!" Myungjun whined on the floor making Jinwoo cackle.

"Hey you two were having fun in the car? And while doing a live? No fair! I'm doing a vlive tomorrow, one of you better be with me!" Bin huffed and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. "And Jinjin hyung, make MJ hyung cum again before letting him do what he wants." 

"MOON BIN YOU— F-fuck Jinwoo im cumming— I'm cumming oh god please–" Myungjun groaned grinding his hips on the carpet, Minhyuk just in front of him focused on feeling the dildo close to his release as well.

"H-hyung I'm cumming too—" Minhyuk breathed holding on to the couch to balance himself.

"Both of you cum at the same time. On three." Jinwoo ordered, making both of them nod their heads and as Jinwoo reached three, they released at the same time, Minhyuk cumming on the floor while Myungjun in his pants.

"I guess you won't be trying your new toy tonight, Myungjun." Jinwoo teased as he stripped his lower half, getting the fleshlight beside their trophies and plopping down the couch as he started watching the TV.

"Bold of you to assume that I won't be trying this fat 10 inch dildo tonight." Myungjun huffed rolling his eyes and slowly standing up to make his way to his room.

Minhyuk snapped his head towards Myungjun with a shocked face "TEN?!?!"

"Yup!" Myungjun giggled "It was on sale. Don't come at me like you won't be using this."

"But that thing will wreck your ass! And Just so you know, hyung, we have a performance tomorrow, you can't and shouldn't limp!"

"I won't okay? Don't worry, if I feel like I will limp once I use it, I'll just try it out tomorrow."

"You really are something else. I don't think I can even take the seven inch one you got me and here you are planning to shove that fat toy in you." Minhyuk chuckled

"Heh, you'll get used go it. Besides.." Myungjun turned to him again when he got inside the room. ".. you can always come to me for help."

He winks and slowly closes the door.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @eggmyung and watch me thirst over astro 😋


End file.
